Small Asteroid Belt Distress Beacon
You follow the distress beacon to a tiny asteroid belt. You find a small ship struggling to maneuver through the field. #Hail them to offer assistance. #*''They respond: "Help! Our shields are down and we won't last long!"'' #*# Try to shield their ship with yours and escort them out of the field. #*#* You succeed in preventing them from being entirely destroyed, but your ship took a number of hits in the process. They offer some of the scrap and fuel they were mining out of the asteroid as thanks. #*#** Your receive 1''' damage with a fire to a random system, and a '''high amount of fuel and scrap. #*#* You try your best but one stray rock hits a key structure in their ship. It breaks apart in front of your eyes. You salvage what you can before leaving, and try not to think about the lost crew. #*#** You receive a low amount of scrap. #*#* Despite your best efforts, the civilian ship breaks apart from the constant barrage. You are barely able to break out of the asteroid field yourself. The ship sustains some damage in the process. #*#** Your ship takes 4''' hull damage and you receive a '''low amount of scrap. #*# Don't risk our ship. Leave them to their fate. #*#* You regretfully leave the area, not able to watch them get destroyed. A short while later you get a second message, "We survived, no thanks to you! Don't think I don't know that the Rebels are hunting for you. I'll be sure to tell them where you are the next time I see them!" #*#** The rebels moves 1''' tick closer. #*#* You watch helplessly as their ship smashes against a cruiser-sized rock... #*#** Nothing happens. #*# Drone parts -1] #*#* Use a drone to protect their ship. #*# [Drone parts -1] #*#* Use a drone to protect their ship. #*# #*#* They reluctantly agree. Once aboard, you watch as their ship crashes against a massive rock. They thank you, but say "I don't know what we'll do without our ship. As the Captain, I feel obligated to help you with your mission." #*#** You receive '''1 random crew member. #*#* They refuse at first, but after another blast rocks their ship they agree and beam aboard your ship. They say, "Thank you but we really should return to our families... I'm sure we can muster up a reward if you take us home." #*#*# Take them to the nearby planet, where they're from. #*#*#*''The family apparently owns one of the most valuable mining enterprises in the sector. For the safe return of his son, the patron of the family offers you a substantial reward.'' #*#*#**You receive a high amount of scrap. #*#*#*''The survivor's family is of modest means, yet they manage to offer you a reward for your virtuous deed.'' #*#*#**You receive a medium amount of scrap. #*#*#*''Overjoyed with the return of their son, the family of the survivor arranges to repair your ship's hull as compensation.'' #*#*#**Your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage. #*# #*#* You succeed in preventing them from being entirely destroyed, your improved hull taking the brunt of the asteroids that make it past your defenses. They offer you some of the scrap and fuel they were mining out of the asteroid as thanks. #*#** You receive a medium amount of scrap and fuel. Use a drone to protect their ship * Your drone succeeds in keeping their ship from breaking apart while they fix it, however you take some damage while attempting to leave the asteroid field. They offer you some military supplies as thanks for saving them. ** Your ship takes 4''' hull damage, '''1 damage to a random system, 1''' damage with a fire to another system, and you receive a '''medium amount of scrap and a weapon. * The drone keeps the ship stable enough to allow them to escape the asteroid field. They message you with map coordinates, "You're that Federation ship the Rebels are after, aren't you? I can't offer much but I heard there was a Federation loyalist base nearby. Maybe they can help you?" ** A quest marker is added to your map. Trivia This event is called "CIVILIAN_ASTEROIDS_BEACON" in the datafiles. You can encounter and complete this event even if you are playing with the stealth cruiser and have not yet bought shields. Category:Rebel Fleet Advancement Risk Category:Hull Damage Risk Category:System Damage Risk Category:Fire Risk